Even in Death
by Blythe Flynn
Summary: When infatuation turns into an obsession, and obsession turns into murder, can the murderess face her crime? Or does she forget it ever happened? Or does she BELIEVE it never happened? Rated for some...interesting events. please R&R!


**Even in Death**

**A.N. **This is supposed to take place during Draco's last year at Hogwarts (mainly because I couldn't have some stuff happen any other time…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's work…but this little ficcy is all mine….and I don't own the Evanescence song 'Even in Death…'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Malfoy's façade of strength waned. Blood loss does that to people for some odd reason.

"Come to me, my lover." Her voice was manically quiet. Like death.

"No, Blair. I never made you feel that way. Why do you torture me so? I always knew you had a sick obsession, but why did it go so far?" Draco's foreboding tone brought Blair's steely dark eyes to meet his own gaze. Only something in her eyes was vacant. Cold. Unforgiving.

Blackened blood pooled beside Malfoy's broken, abused, torn body. In a lucid state, Blair never would have imagined that her frail frame and such a small knife could cause such damage. But perhaps it was the strength behind the ripping of the flesh that created the powerful force.

"Come and play with me." Almost childlike, Blair's lips formed the words.

"No." The corners of Draco's lips twitched violently next to his red tinted teeth. "I don't want to play your death games, mudblood."

"You told me you loved me." She was still playing her twisted little games.

Quivering in a composite of mixed emotions, Malfoy replied, "perhaps I fantasized about your body, but never your ill mind. Never now that I know what you are. You're a whore. A monster. A _demon. _You make me sick." In a final blow, Blair dragged the blade of the dagger across his lifeless, bloodstained lips. She then gently, airily kissed his bleeding lips and whispered against them, "I always loved you."

Blair had no intention of killing the object of her obsession when she walked into the Forbidden Forest, but after 3 years of pining for someone who never returned her advances, her rational thinking had become weathered and fractured. Long hours had she gazed at him, transfixed by his form, and long hours had she been ignored. Slowly she receded into a fragile skeleton, for her fixation had taken hold of her and refused to let go. She had never intended to kill him, just show him how serious she was.

_'What to do with the tea party? I shall have to clean it up before mother finds everything out. Yes, I will have to hide my little tea party.' _Even her thoughts betrayed her. Unconsciously she began to dig with her hands in the soil. Clawing at the soft earth was like a reflex. A physical expression of her inner grovelling. Slowly she lowered Draco's cooling corpse into the hole she had dug and covered him with the leftover soil.

_'No, mumsy, I didn't use the good tea set. I only had some milk.'_

Back in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Blair looked into the mirror.

"Silly me, I must have cut my hand on something and didn't even notice the blood. It doesn't look deep, so I'll just wash it off myself." Washing all evidence of foul play off her hands and mind, she flossed and went to bed.

Without warning, an invisible thread pulled her to her feet beside the bed. As though in a trance her sleeping legs began to move harshly. Left. Right. Left. Right. Her gaping dark eyes had a glaze over them as she began to walk through the corridors leading down the doors out of the castle. Hauntingly, her half whispered, half singing voice resonated through the silence:

_**'**__Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong'  
  
_

Her path betrayed her, she retraced her steps to the place where she had committed her violent act.

_'Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home'  
  
_She knelt down beside the mound of piled dirt and carefully shifted it off of Draco's now cold body. Her cryptic mind riddles kept playing in her head, like a skipping record, it would not play forwards or backwards…only in the moment. She climbed into Malfoy's makeshift tomb and lay beside her unrealized lover, winding herself in his dead limbs.

_'I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on.'  
  
_

Blair used the arm not cradling Draco's blood matted head to brush the soil on top of the two of them, creating a primitive grave for herself and her obsession. If in life they could not be together, she figured they might as well be together in death._  
  
_

_'Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me'  
  
_

And as the air constricted around Blair, she was viciously awoken from her reverie, but at that point, Draco's deadened weight bared down on her too strongly to be alleviated.

They say that once you know you're about to die, and nothing can stop it, you experience a great calm. Blair felt this calm firsthand as in her final breath she mouthed the words:_  
  
_

_'And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
  
I will die, but real love is forever'_


End file.
